czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Prue Halliwell
'Prudence "Prue" Halliwell '(28 października 1970 - 17 maja 2001) - Pierworodna córka Patrici "Patty" Halliwell, wiedźmy oraz Victora Bennet'a, śmiertelnika. Jest starszą siostrą Piper i Phoebe oraz przyrodnią, Paige. Już jako dziecko ukazywała swą moc telekinezy, jednak gdy moce sióstr zostały związane, zapomniała o nich. Gdy miała osiem lat została zamordowana jej matka, przez wodnego demona. Niedługo potem opuścił ją ojciec i siostry wychowywała babcia. To wywarło wielki wpływ na jej przyszłość. Została ochrzczona mianem "Superwitch", gdyż jako najstarsza miała najbardziej rozwiniętą moc , mimo iż była pracocholiczką. Zmarła w finale trzeciego sezonu przez wysłannika źródła, Shax'a. Prue często była wspominana, choć nigdy więcej nie pojawiła się w serialu. Była jednak najprawdopodobniej obecna jako duch i tak jak babcia, przesuwała kartki księgi cieni, aby pomóc siostrom Halliwell. Dzieciństwo i dorastanie "Opiekowałaś się tą rodziną lepiej niż ja..."left|thumb|Prue i Piper jako dzieci - Patty do Prue w "Just Harried" thumb|left|Prue w wieku 20 lat Prudence już od dziecka w pełni kontrolowała swą moc telekinezy. Często używała ich podczas zabaw z młodszą siostrą Piper i kolegą Andy'm. Gdy miała pięć lat, odwiedziła ją wersja samej siebie z 1999 wraz z siostrami Piper i Phoebe. Miały one zapobiedz zawarciu paktu ich matki z Nickolasem, czarnoksiężnikiem. W tym celu dziewczynki (w tym nie narodzona Phoebe) zostały pozbawione swych mocy. Niewiele czasu później, Patty została zabita przez wodnego demona. Prue była świadkiem jak zabierano jej martwe ciało. Jej ostatnimi słowami do niej było "Kocham Cię". Przez to nie mówiła ich niemal przez 20 lat. Niedługo opuścił ją ojciec. Te wydarzenia bardzo wywarły na jej dalszym życiu. Wychowywała ich babcia, Penny, która nigdy nie mówiła im o ich mocach. To właśnie Prue, pomagała jej w wychowywaniu dziewczyn i stała się w ich rodzaju "matką". Była dla niej najsurowsza. Nie pozwoliła jej wyjechać na studia, gdy chciała zostać fotoreporterem. W wieku dwudziestu lat spowodowała wypadek samochodowy w którym, ucierpiała jej młodsza siostra Phoebe, czego nigdy sobie nie wybaczyła. Kiedy wybrała się do College'u wraz z Piper, zamieszkały w mieszkaniu w North Beach. Wybrała kierunek historyczny i była dobrą studentką. Gdy jej babcia zachorowała, wróciły do domu. Zaczęła pracować jako kustosz w muzeum, gdzie poznała swego przyszłego narzeczonego, Roger'a, którego poderwała Phoebe i rozstali się. W roku 1998 zmarła jej babcia. Moce i zdolności Oryginalna moc thumb|320px|Prue używa telekinezy i rzuca człowiekiem Prue na początku dysponowała mocą telekinezy - czyli przesuwania przedmiotów za pomocą myśli - którą odziedziczyła po babci. W tym celu mrużyła jedynie oczy. Jej moc była ograniczona wielkością lub wagą przedmiotu, jednak wciąż wzrastała. Kiedyś przez pomyłkę sklonowała siebie samą i jej moc uległa wtedy znacznemu wzrostowi. Pod koniec 1 sezonu moc Prue zwiększyła się . Od tej chwili do użycia swej mocy mogła użyć dłoni, dzięki czemu zastosowanie telekinezy było znacznie większe. Umiejętność telekinezy pomagała jej również w stosowaniu rozmaitych sztuk walki, na przykład aikido. Pomimo przepowiedni nie miała jednak najpotężniejszej telekinezy w swoim rodzie ( przez śmierć w finale 3 sezonu Prue nie mogła rozwinąć jej do końca). Prue podczas podróży dziesięć lat w przyszłość, jednym ruchem zdemolowała strych Projekcja astralna thumb|220px W drugim sezonie Prue otrzymała moc projekcji astralnej - zdolności przebywania w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie i przeniesienia się astralnie w dowolne miejsce. Prue nie była wstanie używać telekinezy jako ciało astralne . Jednak jej ciało astralne mogło mieć inny strój niż prawdziwe i żyć własnym życiem , jeśli Prue nie spełniała swoich marzeń kosztem pomocy innym. Z odcinka 14 sezonu 7, i odcinka 6 sezonu 3, dowiadujemy się, że z czasem użytkownik projekcji astralnej może sprawić, by jego ciało nie zasypiało i normalnie funkcjonowało, jak w kolonowaniu, więc i astralne ciała i ciało materialne są świadome. Jedyna taka walka W odcinku "Primrose Empath" stoczyła pierwszą walkę z demonem bez użycia mocy telekinezy. Dokonała tego dzięki przypadkowo otrzymanej mocy empatii - odczuwania uczuć innych osób - którą nauczyła się kontrolować. Udało jej się wtedy kontrolować zarówno swoją formę astralną jak i prawdziwe ciało jednocześnie. Oprócz tego jako Empatka Prue wykazała słabszą formę lewitacji ,nadludzką zwinność i siłę , możliwość opętania oraz nietykalność . Sztuki walki Prue była wyszkolona w sztukach walki i potrafiła wykonywać niesamowite wyczyny gimnastyczne , które możliwe , że były zwiększane , dzięki telekinezie . Jednak Prue nie była tak dobra jak Phoebe , która dużo wcześniej zaczęła naukę . Aportacja - Telematerlializacja W jednym z pierwszych odcinków Prue pokazuje nową moc - siedzi z Pheobe w kawiarni i telekinezą przysuwa dzbaneczek z mlekiem. Wtedy mleko powoli znika z dzbanuszka i pojawia się w szklance. Podobnie było w pierwszym odcinku kiedy tusz z długopisu jej byłego chłopaka, który odebrał jej wystawę pojawił się nagle poza nim w kieszonce koszuli mężczyzny... Psychokineza Prue wykazała dar psychokinezy już w 1 odcinku, kiedy sprawiła, że pióro Rogera się wylało, lub kiedy sprawiła, że dusił go własny krawat, pomimo, że tego nie widziała i nie miała świadomości tego co robi. Moce Podsumowując Prue miała takie moce jak : *Telekineza *Projekcja astralna *Zdalna telekineza *Telematerializacja *Fala Telekinetyczna (w przyszłości) Życie jako Czarodziejka Sezon 1 (1998/1999) thumb|left|298px|Prue po śmierci Andy'ego Prue, jako najstarsza siostra posiadła moc telekinezy. Nie od razu uwierzyła w opowiadania Phoebe o Księdze Cieni. Nie podobała jej się też przeprowadzka najmłodszej z siósr i myślała, że żartuje sobie, gdy mówiła, że wskazówka z planszy spirytystycznej się porusza. Już w pierwszym odcinku zwalnia się z pracy kustosza muzeum i przyłącza się do ekipy w domu aukcyjnym prowadzonym przez Rex'a Buckland'a. Spotyka też swojego dawnego chłopaka, inspektora Andy'ego Trudeau'a. Ponownie coś ich łączy i zaczynają się spotykać. Niestety, Prue nie zbyt dobrze czuje się ukrywając, że jest Czarodziejką. Nie zważając na konsekwencje, rzuca Zaklęcie Prawdy, aby dowiedzieć się, co Andy myśli o jej mocach. Niestety, eksperyment daje negatywny skutek. Andy nie chce spotykać się z wiedźmą. Postanawia go omijać, co wcale nie jest takie proste. Na dodatek po wielu latach, siostry odwiedza ich ojciec. Z początku myślały, że Victor współpracuje z demonami. Okazało się jednak, że demonami byli ich nowi sąsiedzi. Pokonała również swój strach przed utonięciem, które chciał wykorzystać demon Barbas do zniszczenia wybranych. Jej nowy szef, Rex również okazał się nie mieć czystych zamiarów, podobnie jak jego dziewczyna Hannah. Wspólnie wrobili Prue w kradzież diademu z domu aukcyjnego, za co ona poszła do więzienia. Prue, po unicestwieniu Rexa i Hannah, ratuje dom aukcyjny z kryzysu. W odcinku "That '70's Episode" przenosi się wraz z siostrami do przeszłości. Spotyka tam swoją, 5-letnią wersję, babcię, a nawed mamę. Okazuje się, że już wcześniej miały moce. Następnie Andy poznaje prawdę o siostrach. Jest wściekły na Prue, za użycie na nim zaklęcia. Mimo iż wcześniej pod jego wpływem oznajmił, że nie będzie w stanie zaakceptować faktu, że Prue jest Czarodziejką, to postanawia spróbować. Ginie jednak w finale sezonu z rąk Rodrigueza, broniąc ukochanej. Sezon 2 (1999/2000) thumb|Prue w Camp Skylark Prue, nadal nie może, pogodzić się ze śmiercią Andy'ego. Mimo to nadal decyduje się walczyć przeciw złu, choć podobnie jak Piper, nie podziela entuzjazmu najmłodszej siostry co do rocznicy. W raz z Phoebe zostają wspólniczkami klub, Piper "P3". Biorą pożyczkę pod zastaw domu. Następnie, nieoczekiwanie siostry, udają się na wycieczkę do przyszłości (2009). Prue jest tam bogatą biznesmenką, posiadającą wiele filii swego domu aukcyjnego na świecie. Jest też blondynką. Niedługo potem zamienia się, przypadkiem w mężczyznę. Spotkała również, Sam'a Wilder'a, byłego ducha światłości swojej matki, a zarazem jej kochanka (później okazuje się że mają córkę Paige), który poświecił za nią życie dla wodnego demona. Dawny partner Andy'ego, Darryl Morris dowiaduje się o zdolnościach Halliwell i od tej pory często im pomagał.W tym samym odcinku powrócił demon strachu, Barbas i omal przez niego, nie zabiła swych sióstr. Poznaje wtedy też Bane'a z którym nawiązuje romans parę odcinków później i za jej namową zgadza się wrócić do wiezienia. Poznaje również swe przeszłe wcielenie, Phoebe Browen, która jest kuzynką przeszłych wcieleń swych sióstr: Pearl Russell (Przeszłe wcielenie Phoebe) oraz Priscille Baxter (Przeszłe życie Piper i zarazem prababcia sióstr). O mało również nie ginie w odcinku "Apocalypse, Not".W finale sezonu, przez Dżina zostaje zamieniona w nastolatkę i umiera z rąk demona, któremu ukradł moc. Jednak po wypowiedzeniu kolejnych życzeń przez Piper i Phoebe, znów żyje. Otrzymuje też nową moc projekcji astralnej. Rozpoczęła również nową pracę, jako fotograf w magazynie "415"thumb. Sezon 3 (2000/2001 ) thumb|left|Prudence jako empata Prue, podobnie jak Phoebe, martwi się długą nieobecnością siostry, która wraz z Leo, wyruszyła poznać starszyznę. Obie poznają przystojnego, adwokata Cole'a Turner'a z którym, później zaczyna spotykać się najmłodsza. Wspiera również Piper, gdy ta cierpiała, po chwilowej stracie ukochanego. Stała się też przez chwilę empatą, dzieki czemu sama pokonała Vinceres'a. Wraz z siostrami zostały wezwane do dalekiej przeszłości przez Eva'e. Okazuje się że, jeszcze wtedy nie narodzona Melinda Warren jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Niedługo potem, okazuje się że, na Prue, poluje jej psychofanka, Abbey, kelnerka z P3. W odcinku "Sleuthing With The Enemy", Czarodziejki dowiadują się o drugiej tożsamości Cole'a. Okazał się być on Belthazor'em, którego siostry polowały od dawna. thumb|Prue zamienia się w psa Wierzy Phoebe, gdy ta mówi że, unicestwiła go. Później okazuje się być to kłamstwem.W życiu najstarszej wiedźmy, ponownie pojawia się ojciec, Victor Bennet. Nie wiedziała że, najmłodsza kontaktowała się z nim. Mimo iż z początku znów ma do niego zimne stosunki to godzą się, gdy ten ratuje jej życie. Od tej pory zamieszkał w San Franciscko i odwiedzał córki. Później wyszła bezwolnie za mąż za Zile'a, złego czarnoksiężnika. Przez to ona, jak i jej siostry stały się chwilowo złe. We trzy unicestwiły go. W tym samym czasie, ponownie pojawia się Cole. Nie podoba się to Prue i nie ufa mu (Podobnie jak później Paige). Podczas ślubu Piper i Leo, jej astralna projekcja, zbuntowała się i uciekła z poznanym we śnie T.J. Mimo tego ślub i tak później się odbył. W następnym epizodzie, na własne oczy, spotyka śmierć. Jest na niego zła za to że, zabrał jej matkę. Była też opętana przez jeden z siedmiu grzechów głównych, pychę. Zamienia się też w psa, aby wytropić Banshee. Umiera w finale sezonu zabita przez assasyna źródła Shax'a, przed którym próbowała obronić Dr. Griffithse'a. Życie romantyczne Wcześniej, zanim została czarodziejką, Prue spotykała się z Roger'em. Para się zaręczyła, jednak do ślubu nie doszło ponieważ Roger uległ wdziękom młodszej siostry Prue, Phoebe. Jako dziecko Prue spędzała dużo czasu z Andy'm Trudeau. Ponownie spotkali się przypadkowo w szpitalu, gdzie Phoebe została przewieziona po wypadku na rowerze. Postanowili odnowić związek. Początkowo Andy nie wiedział o magicznym pochodzeniu Prue. Dziewczyna zdecydowała się rzucić na niego zaklęcie prawdy aby dowiedzieć się jak zareaguje na tą informacje. Prue była rozczarownana efektem. Andy jednak dowiedział się i zaakceptowała to. Nie zdołali być jednak szczęśliwi. Ich związek przerwała śmierć And'iego w 1x22 odcinku. Później Prue spotykała się też z Jackiem Sheridanem. Nie był to jednak jej wymarzony mężczyzna i zakończyła ten związek. Do śmierci nie miała już poważniejszych związków. Okoliczności śmierci Śmierć Prue, nastąpiła w odcinku pt."All Hell Breaks Loose", który był ostatnim w trzeciej serii. Zaczyna się od wizji Phoebe, która mówiła że, Dr.Griffiths zostanie zabity przez asasyna źródła, Shaxa. Czarodziejki zabierają go do siebie i tam tłumaczą mu kim są i kto chce go zaatakować. Po chwili, Shax wpada do domu. Atakuje doktora, lecz Prue,thumb|left|Ostateczna śmierć Prue odpycha go na bok i sama wylatuje w ścianę, podobnie jak Piper. Zjawia się Phoebe, która przeszukiwała księge cieni i ugadza go zaklęciem. Leo leczy siostry, które szybko biegną za asasynem. Ponownie zostaje zraniony przez moc Piper. Tym razem przypadkowo nagrała je telewizja. Nieświadome niczego siostry odsyłają, chwilowo mężczyznę do pracy. Najmłodsza w tym czasie udaje się do podziemia by ratować Cole'a co jej się zresztą udaje. Niedługo potem wiadomość szybko rozniosła się po całej telewizji, a dom sióstr obtoczony jest protestantami i dziennikarzami. Starszyzna zaproponowała rozwiązanie problemu. Muszą one przekonać Tempusa (demona, który wystąpił w 1 sezonie) aby ten cofną czas. Leo przenosi się do podziemia i mówi o sytuacji. Jedynym wyjściem jest pomoc Cole'a, który musi przekonać do tego Źródło. Ten się zgadza, ale ma warunek. Chce aby Phoebe przeszła na drugą stronę. Wie że, się poświęci za gdy umrze jej siostra. W tym czasie Piper, zostaje postrzelona przez psychopatkę. Prue odwozi ją do szpitala, bo Leo, który jest na dole nie usłyszy jej wołania. Średnia siostra umiera podczas reanimacji. Phoebe, aby ją ratować zgadza się na przystanie Źródła. Ta również ma warunek, że, jej siostry zostaną ostrzeżone przed atakiem, bo tak czy siak zginą. Source jednak nie dotrzymuje słowa. Czas cofa się do momentu, gdy Prue i Piper przyprowadzają doktora. Sytuacja się powtarza, tylko tym razem Phoebe nie ratuje ich. Później dowiadujemy się że, jedynie Piper przeżyła, bo Leo zdążył ją uleczyć, lecz Prue już nie. Podobnie jak doktora. W następnym odcinku, Phoebe ponownie się pojawia, gdyż z rozmów wynika że, Cole i Leo zdążyli ją wyciągnąć z podziemia. Beznadzieja ze Pru zgineła w 3 sezonie tak szybko , a nadodatek nie pokazała sie w dalszych odcinakch nawet pod postacią ducha . To była moja ulubiona z czarodziejek ! Życie po śmierci "Wciąż mam cichą nadzieję zobaczyć ją, wchodzącą do tego domu" - Phoebe o siostrze w odcinku "A Knight To Remember" frame|Dzwi zamykane przez Prue Prue nigdy więcej nie pokazała się w serii. Babcia tłumaczyła to tym że, muszą się przyzwyczaić do wykonania nowego przeznaczenia. Chodziło jej o ich przyrodnią siostrę Paige, której Prue nigdy nie poznała. W dwugodzinnym otwarciu czwartego sezonu, odbył się jej pogrzeb. Uczestniczyli w niej rodzina i przyjaciele. Przybywa, nawet Paige, która jak sama powiedziała, czuła z nią więź, która próbowała dowiedzieć się, kim jest. Siostry, zwłaszcza Piper z początku, zupełnie nie mogły pogodzić się z jej śmiercią. Była przez to często wspominana. Po śmierci często określano ją mianem "Super Wiedźmy" zwłaszcza przez Paige. W odcinku "Cat House" twarzy jej nie pokazano (Najprawdopodobniej aktorka nie wyraziła zgody) była jedyna obecna pod postacią psa po transformacji. Często fakt o jej śmierci wykorzystywały demony takie jak: Źródło czy Barbas. Podobno też jak jej babcia, przewracała kartki księgi, aby pomagać siostrom. W finale siódmego sezonu, siostry wykorzystały jej wiedzę na temat jej mocy, projekcji astralnej, świadczyło o tym, też to że, po tym zdarzeniu Piper powiedziała cicho "Dziękuje! Prue". W tym samym odcinku jako duch zamyka drzwi domu. Było to jej tradycją, którą kontynuował dalszy ród (Chris w finale piątego sezonu czy wnuczka Piper w finale serii). Trzecie dziecko Piper, nazwała Melinda Prudence Halliwell. Podobnie też nazywała się jej wnuczka która, zamknęła drzwi podczas finału serii (potwierdzone w Charmed Magazine). 708px-3x02-Prue.jpg|Kilka zdjęć o najstarszej z Czarodziejek 212px-0x00-Prue.jpg|Mała Prue 212px-2x22-PrueTeenager.jpg|Prue nastolatka 212px-0x03-Prue.jpg|Prue po wypadku, w którym ucierpiała Phoebe 212px-0x04-Prue.jpg 212px-1x02-Prue.jpg 719px-Dead_man_dating_3.jpg 212px-1x12-Prue.jpg 212px-1x03-PrueWorried.jpg|Prue bardzo często martwiła się o swoje siostry 713px-1x07-Prue.jpg|Jednak dla każdego miała uśmiech 0074.png|Złota rączka 212px-1x10-Prue.jpg 30rmscx.jpg 212px-1x08-Prue.jpg 719px-Ive_got_you_under_my_skin_2.jpg 713px-Prue_WFH_2.jpg 212px-1x11-Prue.jpg 713px-WIB_9.jpg 713px-Prue_DS_1.jpg 212px-1x16-Prue.jpg 720px-1x12-Prue.jpg 713px-1x19-Prue.jpg 212px-Charmed_-_Unaired_Pilot_(28).jpg 212px-1x19-PruePotion.jpg|Prue przygotowuje eliksir 212px-1x08-PrueTruthSpell.jpg|Prue przy Księdze Cieni 713px-1x21-Prue.jpg 713px-1x18-Prue.jpg 713px-1x22PrueAndyFuneral.jpg|Prue na pogrzebie Andy'ego 162px-Prue10.PNG 169px-Prue11.PNG 708px-1Wrestling_With_Demons.jpg 713px-Charmed119_034.jpg|Prue pierwszy raz używa telekinezy za pomocą rąk 708px-2x10-Prue.jpg 711px-3Pardon_My_Past.jpg Prue_05.jpg 151px-PhotoGalleryLib_GrowingTheBigOne_0016U_SD_D01_0434.jpg 212px-1x20-Prue.jpg 212px-2x15-Prue-Telekinesis.gif 711px-2x15-Prue.jpg 212px-Prue's_clip_(02).jpg|Prue przesówa przedmiot za pomocą dłoni 212px-2x21-Prue.jpg 708px-2x03-Prue.jpg 212px-Prue_LeatherJacket6.jpg 708px-2x01-Prue.jpg 212px-3x20-Prue.jpg 212px-3x16-Prue.jpg 711px-2x11-Prue.jpg 212px-2x08-Prue.jpg 212px-2x07-Prue.jpg 212px-Charmed321_155.jpg 708px-3x12-Prue.jpg 708px-3x08-Prue.jpg Prue hff.jpg 711px-2x14-Prue.jpg|Prue gdy dowiedziała się, że w przeszłym wcieleniu była fotografem 711px-Prue_PardonMyPast1.jpg 507px-Prue_Halliwell_Eve.jpg|Wycieczka sióstr w przeszłość 212px-Charmed304_721.jpg 708px-3All_Halliwells_Eve.jpg 212px-560223_1300816218749_400_300.jpg 711px-3The_Good,_The_Bad_And_The_Cursed.jpg 159px-Prue_5484848432.jpg 212px-Prue7.jpg|Prue zostaje fotografem 212px-3x19-Prue.jpg Prue_03.jpg 712px-2x18-Prue.jpg 711px-2x12-Prue.jpg Prue-Halliwell2.jpg 711px-2x13-Prue.jpg 708px-2The_Paitned_World.jpg 212px-2x02-PrueHalliwell.jpg|Prue wycieczka w przyszłość Zsr1jq.jpg 711px-SEASON2FINALE.jpg|Prue zamyka drzwi 212px-3x07-Prue.jpg 711px-2Bride_and_gloom.jpg 212px-Charmed307_706.jpg 713px-4Love_Hurts.jpg 711px-2Pragmatism.jpg 212px-2x02-Prue.jpg 212px-Charmed311_096.jpg 708px-2x04-Prue.jpg 212px-548104_ZE6R31SKW6U53YQWUS3HNFLD15V5UM_3x06-prue15_H004731_L.jpg 708px-Prue_SU.jpg 212px-Charmed306_030.jpg 711px-6Pre-Witched.jpg A3h5vl.jpg 711px-3x14-Prue.jpg 185px-3268531737_5e9a91e0bc.jpg 212px-Charmed306_790.jpg M9sjzp.jpg 212px-3x14-PrueGuns.jpg 212px-Charmed314_770.jpg 212px-Charmed310_047.jpg 212px-3x18-Prue.jpg Rck5j6.jpg|Prue po spotkaniu z Aniołem Śmierci 212px-Charmed311_216.jpg 711px-4Just_Harried.jpg|Prue - ślub Piper i Leo 708px-6Sleuthing_With_Enemey.jpg 711px-Prue_GMAS.jpg 137px-Prue_H1.jpg 333ibh0.jpg|Prue podczas walki z demonem 444px-Prue_Ms.Hellfire.jpg|Prue jako Pani Hellfire 212px-3x17-Prue.jpg 659px-Prue_DTAH1.jpg 212px-2x17-Prue.jpg 713px-SEASON1FINALE.jpg 180px-Blessing_cup.jpg 708px-7Ms_HellFire.jpg 708px-3x15-Prue.jpg 166px-Prue1ava6zk.png 711px-2x20-Prue.jpg 2h51wzm.jpg prudence halliwell55.jpg 212px-3x11-PrueScry.jpg 708px-3x11-Prue.jpg 212px-3x21-Prue.jpg 212px-Prue_..jpg 181px-Prue-Halliwell_1.jpg 212px-3x22-Prue.jpg|Prue w dniu swojej śmierci 212px-4x03-PrueDeath.jpg|Miejsce pochówku Prue 212px-4x06-Necklace.jpg|Naszyjnik Prue party-in-the-USA-party-in-the-usa-miley-cyrus-8955216-600-807.jpg|tak wygladalaby corka Prue Konto zgonów Przez 3 z 8 sezonów Prue zginęła 3 razy: . Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Charmed Kategoria:Sezon 9 & 10 Kategoria:Pracownicy Buckland's Kategoria:Użytkownicy telekinezy Kategoria:Użytkownicy projekcji astralnej Kategoria:siostry Halliwell Kategoria:ród Halliwell Kategoria:Użytkownicy mocy przyzywania Kategoria:Pół-śmiertelnicy Kategoria:Potężne czarownice Kategoria:Pół-czarownice Kategoria:Mieszańcy Kategoria:Ród Warren Kategoria:Użytkownicy księgi cieni Kategoria:Użytkownicy fali telekinetycznej Kategoria:Użytkownicy psychokinezy Kategoria:użytkownicy aportacji Kategoria:Użytkownicy mocy trzech